Seams
by mistdevil
Summary: Rated M. Collection of bunny drabbles. Warning: NiiXinanimated object, enough said. Don't tell me I didn't warn you :3. Okay, this isn't to be taken very seriously, or else I will actually get shot.


**RATED M FOR PLUSHIE SEX.**

**Gods I'm such a pervert :D**

It's a little late for Easter, but I got inspired by a picture of Nii and a ripped up bunny. (from SaltyDogIIIpage69). And the page number still cracks me up.

**Seams **

----

**-1-**

Nii tilts his rectangular spectacles with his bony, lithe fingers and slowly rips the seam.

The bunny, a most particular _inanimate _white bunny with a stitched mouth shaped like a "3" makes a low, moaning sound as Nii's hands travels up its short plushie legs…up its stomach…up its neck –_shivers-_ and stops at the head.

But that could be all Nii's imagination.

"Ah," he says. "Do you like this, bunny?" He can almost hear the bunny moan again through its sealed "3" lips.

He rips off a leg first. He tosses the limb aside as his arousal grows, eyes glinting and smirking. And then the head goes next. He slides his hands inside the bunny and pulls out scattered pieces of cotton and looks at the bunny –_his bunny-_ with a mock disappointed look on his face.

"Oh, how naughty of you. Coming first without me?"

---

A/N: I love Nii. Without a doubt. _I have something for evil perverted scientists in Saiyuki :3_

---

**-2-**

Bunny.

Soft, white cotton overflowing on its insides. It doesn't even hesitate to think.

_Master, master, give me more. I want more._

"Oh dear, don't get too excited now, bunny."

Bunny.

_I want to move, I want to **feel** you, master. If you can feel me, I want to feel you, too. _

The cotton's shaking now –only in its thoughts- it can't move on its own; hell it doesn't even have a brain. It only wants master. Master, master, master, make him feel something. Make him alive and tingling with sensation.

_Master, touch me again, I think I'll be able to feel you this time. Hurry up, master. I can't wait._

"Does this suit your bunny desires – Oh hey now, I told you to not get too excited."

_I think I can feel it now, Oh master, master, master…_

The cotton's convulsing now, twisting and yearning in desire for Master's hands, for something more. It wants to feel alive. Make him alive and tingling with sensation.

_Stop, master, I feel it! Don't…yes…Oh, master._

"You really _are_ a naughty little bunny, aren't you?"

---

**-3-**

Quiet footsteps. Soft breathing and a sharp intake of breath. Nii knows when he has an audience, but he still keeps on the fondling. After all, Bunny doesn't want him to suddenly stop without warning, does he? The complications are too much, and he's too lazy to clean the mess.

"I think you've had enough for today, hmm?" He says, pretending not to acknowledge the other in the room. "We'll continue this tomorrow."

The bunny, the soft white bunny now ragged and dirty smiles. At least, it seems like a smile.

"Mmm…I'll sew you up later."

Out of the corner of Nii's beady black –_sexy-_ eyes, he sees a flash of crimson. Oh ho, amused, he chuckles to himself.

"Nii," someone says surprised, in amusement, or plain horror. Nii can't tell the difference, but he prefers the former.

He turns around now, fully facing the thing that so interrupted his playtime.

"Ah, so nice of you to show up," Nii says, zipping his pants.

"What are you doing?" The similar voice from earlier demands, aghast, mouth opened, panting, beads of sweat forming on the ever bright-lush-red-hair.

"You mean, what _was_ I doing?" Nii replies, fixing his rectangular glasses. "I was doing exactly what it looked like before you kindly interrupted."

Now, he decides that the person standing before him can be handy when it comes down to dirty things. He loved doing these things, he savored the flavor and the squirming of his playthings. Bunny, was one, yes. Why couldn't he get another?

"Actually," Nii says again, "I've decided that I'm not done playing with Bunny, now that I see you." He undoes his pants zipper again and smirks, bouncing the bunny around in his hands.

He doesn't even notice when white cotton falls out of it to begin any comments.

The person -or shall we say, _youkai, _doesn't answer.

"Why don't you join us?" After a moment, "Kougaiji."

_-------------------------------_


End file.
